Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body frame structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle comprising: a frame body having at least a part made of fiber reinforced resin and forming at least part of a vehicle body frame supporting a rider seat and a power unit which generates drive force for driving a drive wheel.
Description of the Related Art
The following technique of manufacturing a rear frame of a two-wheeled motor vehicle is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-215256. A sheet material made of fiber reinforced resin is subjected to shallow drawing with a press while being heated to thereby form an outer body and an inner body. Then, flanges of the outer body and the inner body are welded together by high frequency welding.